Question: ${2 \div 0.2 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {2 \div 0.2 = 2 \div \dfrac{2}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div 0.2} = 2 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {2 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 2 \times \dfrac{5}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} = 10} $